


Nie bez powodu deviant znaczy zbok ;)))

by Andzia267



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boys Kissing, Crack, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drugi rozdział może być interpretowany jako ship i jako przyjaźń?, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, French Kissing, Hank Anderson Swears, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Parody, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Androidy różnią się od ludzi, adaptacja jest prosta i bezbolesna... póki nie dojdzie do seksu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >\\\< niestety w głowie mam jeszcze gorsze

Krople potu spływały z długich włosów Hanka jak z mokrego psa. Był na to dużo za stary. To wina tych przeklętych oczu szczeniaczka-Connora. Odkąd stał się defektem to było nieuniknione.   
Ręce Hanka zatrzęsły się i opadł dysząc ciężko. Jego głowa pulsowała, a mięśnie nie wyrabiały. Ale Connorowi wciąż było mało.  
-Nie dam rady, przestańmy.-wydusił z siebie, włosy i ręka zdusiły jego głos do minimum.  
-Dasz radę Hank, jeszcze jedna pompka.   
Hank mruknął jakieś przekleństwo. Sam bez gadania obiecał wczoraj Connorowi, że zmieni dietę, zacznie ćwiczyć, rzuci używki i zmieni swoje życie na lepsze. Ale taka "propozycja" usłyszana między nogami Connora jest nie do odrzucenia. Miał nad tym obsesję nawet zanim stał się defektem.  
-Jedna pompka to jeden pocałunek-wyszeptał Connor, zamruczał i odczekał chwilę-Przeanalizowałem cię i zrekonstruowałem wiele zakończeń. Pompka jest nieunikniona. Już wiem nawet, które jest najskuteczniejsze.  
Hank podniósł głowę i zdmuchnął włosy z twarzy.   
Connor oblizał usta.  
Już było po pompce.   
Hank wstawał z podłogi, ale Connor przeklętą androidzką siłą przytrzymał go w miejscu samymi ustami.   
Hank nie wiedział czy to on zaczął, czy Connor, ale to nie był jeden mały pocałunek. Connor warknął nawet w trakcie. Dźwięk zgubił się gdzieś w płucach Hanka, a on sam gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedział, że Connor śmieje się z niego i warknięcie było zupełnie celowe. Ale póki pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej mokry nie miał nic przeciwko. Sam zdołał warknąć, ale mniej kontrolowanie. Jednym ruchem podniósł ręce i szarpnięciem zakotwiczył je we włosach Connora. Ten zamruczał. Na ucho Hanka było roztrzęsione i nieplanowane. Chyba, że to staranny plan, żeby Hank tak pomyślał. Na razie działało.   
Wtedy Connor wstał jednym, płynnym przekalkulowanym ruchem przeklętego androida.   
Oblizał usta i położył jakieś dwa centymetry przed Hankiem. Włosy Connora opadały mu na czoło w roztrzepanej grzywce. Usta miał delikatnie opuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Na jego policzkach można było zobaczyć ślady niebieskiego. Kiedy Hank pierwszy raz je widział, Connor onieśmielił się do tego stopnia, że zmienił ich kolor na czerwony, mimo sprzeciwów Hanka.   
Connor rozkraczył się i oparł głowę na ramieniu. Gdyby Hank nie wiedział lepiej mógłby go teraz pocałować.  
Był za stary na takie głupie gierki, ale był za słaby żeby się na nie nie godzić.  
-Co dostanę za następną?-spytał Hank między nadal nieuregulowanym oddechem.  
-Guzik-wyszeptał-masz jeden na zachętę-puścił oczko i rozpiął górny guzik koszuli, którą dzisiaj wyjątkowo zapiętą miał pod szyję.  
Hank przestał oddychać, a oczy Connora wypełniły się zaniepokojeniem. Ale odżył z myślą, że następny będzie rozporek.


	2. Kamski, Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłam grę tylko trzy razy i naprawdę nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się spotkali. Cała moja wiedza jest oparta na headcanonach moich i mojej bfffff. 2002? Dwa chamy? Dlaczego nie?

Gavin wszedł w pięć kałuż i trzy kupy psa po drodze. Bardziej gotowy być nie mógł.  
Teraz pukał w drzwi domu Kamskiego.  
Jego pełne blizn kłykcie stawały się już białe, ale pukał mocniej.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a Gavin zachwiał się do przodu.  
Otworzyła mu blondynka z włosa,i spiętymi w niski kucyk. Uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła miejsce w wejściu. Gavin zauważył niebieską diodę na prawej skroni.  
-Pan Kamski zaraz cię zobaczy.-powiedziała uśmiechając się szerzej i coraz bardziej... plastikowo.  
-To tekst ze zwiastunu Greya, nie jestem głupi.-powiedział i wepchnął się przed nią.  
Wszedł do pokoju wyglądającego na poczekalnie. Nie było w nim nic oprócz dwóch foteli, paru obrazów i rzeźb.  
-Skurwielu, twoja głupia androidka mnie wpuściła, powinieneś z nią o tym pogadać!-krzyknął w przestrzeń, kręcąc kółka w miejscu.  
Nikt nie odpowiadał, więc wszedł do pokoju obok. Nie miał całego dnia.  
Pierwszy w oczy rzucił mu się basen wypełniony czerwonym płynem, dwie identyczne androidki w strojach kąpielowych i cała banda ludzi, których nienawidził.  
Kamski niemal stał na Connorze, który celował do Androidki. Jego dioda świeciła się na czerwono, a dłoń drgała, palec wskazujący poruszał się z precyzyjną delikatnością po spuście. Hank stał obok i mordował Kamskiego wzrokiem.  
Gavin czuł się prawie jakby wszedł komuś jak się myje.  
Wszyscy czworo patrzyli na niego. Nie wiedział, który wygląda debilniej.  
Poza tym miał nieodparte wrażenie, że androidka gdzieś głęboko śmieje się z niego.  
-Co ty tu kurde robisz?-spytał Kamski, puszczając Connora  
Hank szarpnął łokieć Connora, który opuścił broń.  
Objął go i poprowadził na zewnątrz.  
-Reed, skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam?-zapytał ja jego oczy mówiły seks, albo morderstwo. Gavin stawiał na to drugie.  
-Pracuje się w policji frajerze-pokazał na czole literę L z kciuka i palca wskazującego jak się robiło w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, w których nawet nie żył.  
Za jego czasów dziesięciolatki używały środkowego palca, żeby kogoś obrazić.  
Ale pokazywał Kamskiemu, że jest starszy i dojrzalszy emocjonalnie od niego. Tak przynajmniej myślał, co samo w sobie nie było dojrzałe.  
-A ja milionerem, nawet bez kradnięcia ludziom pieniędzy, mała pensyjko.  
-Większa niż strażaka.  
-Nie słyszę cię zza moich milionów-przedrzeźniał Gavina jak pięciolatek.  
-Poza tym niczego nie ukradłem! Pożyczyłem od ciebie te dwa dolary, a to ty uciekłeś!  
-Żeby iść na studia tępaku.  
-Uciekłeś bo miałeś trądzik!  
-Może... Przynajmniej mi nikt nie złamał nosa.  
-To nie jest ważne. Przyszedłem uzgodnić coś dotyczącego androidów-wyglądał na dziwnie speszonego, a Kamski znał go od dwa tysiące piątego, chociaż nie widzieli się od piętnastego.  
-Zapisałeś się w kolejce? Mam napięty grafik.  
Gavin ustawił język i z pasją roztarł buty o biały dywan, po czym usiadł na najbliższym fotelu i rozłożył rozcierając pozostałości i rozkraczając nogi na 120 stopni.  
Kamski uśmiechnął się jadowicie i poprawił gumkę na włosach.  
-Twoje dzieci i dzieci twoich dzieci będą się za to wypłacać.  
Gavin założył ręce i roześmiał się.  
-Myślałem, że to było oczywiste jak mieliśmy po czternaście lat.  
-Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
-Czy androidy mają spermę?-spytał jakby nigdy nic Gavin  
-Myślałem, że nie tkniesz androida kijem, bo to ja je stworzyłem. Ale pytasz, czyli do niczego jeszcze nie doszło.-powiedział z chamskim uśmieszkiem  
-Brawo Sherlocku!-wtrącił się Gavin i machając nogą strącił brudnego buta na podłogę.  
-Jesteś masochistą i sadystą na raz Reed, chciałbyś tego, ale mój kod działa. Wszystkim modelom wbudowałem nienawiść do ciebie. Sam z siebie możesz stać się powodem defektu.  
-Zrobiłeś to, żeby któryś w końcu mnie zabił. Mądrze!-zaśmiał się  
-Żartowałem-powiedział pstrykając palcami-Nie wysilałbym się dla ciebie.  
-Oh przestań, od tego filmu minęło trzydzieści lat ale nadal nie mogę się pozbierać.  
Przyszła kolejna blond androidka i przyniosła piwo.  
-Typie-powiedział Gavin rzucając się na piwo-to trochę chore wiesz. Ile ty ich masz?  
-na pewno więcej niż twoje IQ.  
-Dobra, odpowiedz na moje pytanie.  
-Chcesz się z kimś spiknąć, bo nikt o wolnej woli cię nie chce, ale lubisz spermę.  
-Po prostu jestem ciekawy, a Andersona się nie spytam. Biedaczek nadal wmawia sobie, że nienawidzi androidów.  
-Możesz ją kupić u mnie w paczuszkach, jak mocno ci zależy.-Kamski pochylił się, żeby szepnąć Gavinowi do ucha.-ale będzie moja.  
Gavin spojrzał mu w oczy z wyrazem politowania.

**Author's Note:**

> Następne rozdziały w drodze. Opis i ostatnie tagi pasują bardziej do następnych. To zbiór oddzielnych i niepowiązanych ze sobą histori


End file.
